


So one day, right...

by testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just fate. Or teenage hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So one day, right...

One day Derek ran into Stiles and he was smelling so good that Derek said, "OMG, I must have you now!" Then Stiles replied, "Take me, sour wolf!" Then they found a broom closet and humped each other until they both came in their pants. They were satisfied. Then they waited like five minutes and did it again, but it didn't hurt or chafe because they were in love, and everyone knows love makes the pain go away.

The end.


End file.
